The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Felicia amelloides, the novel characteristics of which reside particularly in the color patters of the ray flowers and disk flowers, and robust growth pattern.
The new Felicia was first discovered by us in 1982. It originated from a sport branch on a blue-flowered Felicia amelloides in a cultivated garden in Northern California. Thereafter the new variety was successfully asexually reproduced by ourselves by rooting cuttings. This resulted in several progeny shrubs which have continually displayed the growth and flower color characteristics typical of that found on the parent sport branch.
An interesting characteristic of the new variety is the white, daisy-like flower approximately one inch in diameter. The flower is comprised of white, plate LIII on Ridgway's color plates (hereafter "R"), ray flowers when in full bloom, often dark lavender, plate XLIV, hue 61, tone b (R), at the tip or at the base of the corolla or streaked throughout the ray flower, and lemon chrome, plate IV, hue 21 (R) disk flowers at the center of the inflorescence. Another interesting characteristic is that the plant blooms abundantly and almost continuously if the dead blooms are cut or removed. Also, another interesting characteristic is that the color of the ray flowers changes with age from martius yellow, plate IV, hue 23 (R), at blooming to white, plate LIII (R) at maturity, and fading to vinaceous buff, plate XL, hue 17, tone d (R). Another characteristic of the plant is its vigorous growth and its neat appearance which makes it an excellent choice for ornamental use.
The new variety, as compared with the known variety of Felicia amelloides, "the blue daisy" or "blue Marguerite," is characterized by its white flower, compared to the blue flowers of the known variety.